


Obsession

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stranger Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Logan and Charles are a happily married couple, looking for someone to help fulfil their dirty fantasies.Enter one Erik Lehnsherr.(Aka Erik fucks Charles while Logan watches.)





	Obsession

The man arrives in the hotel bar at exactly two minutes before the designated meeting time, and strides purposefully to where the two of them are already seated. He’s even more handsome in person than the pictures they’ve seen, a vision of quiet control and refined confidence in his perfectly pressed Armani suit.

“Erik Lehnsherr,” he says, voice low and velvety with a slight accent, sharp eyes darting between Charles and Logan sitting side by side on the couch. He offers them each a hand to shake, and then drops into the chair across the low table, unbuttoning his jacket and crossing his legs. “Nice to meet you both in person.”

“Likewise,” Charles replies eagerly, leaning forward to pour Lehnsherr a glass of the expensive Scotch they’ve been sharing. “I’ve been— _we’ve_ been looking forward to this, Mr. Lehnsherr, my husband and I; we’re glad you decided to take us up on our offer.”

If the man catches Charles’ slip he doesn’t let on, simply taking a slow appreciative sip of his glass and then licking his lips. Logan isn’t in this for anything but Charles’ pleasure and the chance to fulfill their joint fantasy, but even he finds himself appreciating all that simmering sex appeal and the rather finely sculpted form.

“As am I,” Lehnsherr practically purrs, his eyes raking over Charles from head to toe. It sends a bolt of lust shooting down Logan’s spine and straight to his groin – a reaction he’s getting second hand from the open link he’s sharing with his telepath husband. “Shall we begin?”

They spend the next ten minutes negotiating the details; safe words and roles and what is and isn’t allowed. There will be no telepathy in the bedroom for this first time, except for Charles’ link to Logan, with Charles agreeing to stay out of Erik’s head to maintain the element of surprise. Erik will make all the decisions once they begin – what he does with and to Charles, with Logan as nothing but a silent observer – until Erik is finished, or if one of them uses the safe word.

“You said you wanted it rough,” Erik states simply, swirling the amber liquid at the bottom of his glass with long, elegant fingers. “Define ‘rough’. Do you want to be marked? Do you want it to hurt? Can I use my powers? To penetrate you, with the metal I carry?”

“No to leaving marks, and no drawing blood. I don’t mind pain…in fact I like it quite a lot, but again, no lasting marks please. And it’s perfectly fine if you want to use your powers–”

“Provided that it’s clean, and won’t cause any injuries,” Logan interjects, because it’s his job to make sure this entire endeavor is safe for all three of them, especially Charles. “We have supplies upstairs.”

“Very good,” Lehnsherr agrees readily, before adding, “and is there anything else I should know? Likes, dislikes? For either of you?”

Logan shrugs. “He feels good, I feel good. You don’t gotta worry about me, bub.”

“What my husband is trying to say, is that he’s content to just watch…he likes the idea very much,” Charles explains, which is entirely true and yet not the whole story. Yes, Logan is absolutely salivating at the thought of watching another man fuck Charles, secure as he is in their marriage and their six year relationship. But more importantly, this is to give his husband something that Logan can’t quite bring himself to do. “And I want you to…I like dirty talk, verbal humiliation, as it were. The dirtier the better.”

Lehnsherr smiles, the mild curve of his lips belying the intensity of those grey-blue eyes. “I can do dirty,” he says, and then, “Shall we take this upstairs?”

They finish their drinks before heading back into the main lobby, towards the bank of shiny elevators inside the city’s poshest hotel. No doubt Charles finds it amusing to conduct their ‘activities’ in such a stuffy, overwrought place; yet another way for him to thumb his nose at his parents’ unwelcome legacy.

That, and marrying a plain blue collar cop like Logan, instead of some boring country club going prick.

Charles leads and they follow, as the doors open with a quiet ding onto the fifty third floor. Their corner suite is located at the end of the hall, far enough away from any others to ensure their privacy. The bedroom itself is also completely sound proof; something he and Charles tested earlier using the room’s state of the art entertainment system.

He reaches in his pocket to pull out the key card, only for Lehnsherr to beat him to it, unlocking and swinging the door open with a slight wave of his hand. The simple gesture garners an exclamation of delight from Charles, which in turn, elicits a satisfied smirk from their evening’s guest.

They file into the room with Logan heading in last, locking the door securely behind him as Charles heads straight to the mini bar. Lehnsherr shrugs out of his expensive suit jacket while Charles pops a bottle of champagne, the two men moving almost in concert around the room as Logan stands patiently off to the side.

“To us,” Charles says with a grin, raising his flute for a toast after handing each of them a glass of the overpriced bubbly. “To a jolly good time had by all.”

“To us,” Erik agrees, tipping his flute in response before taking a slow, languid sip. His eyes have been laser focused on Charles since the moment they stepped into the suite, an observation that makes Logan’s possessiveness flare white hot before he buries it with a barely suppressed growl.

He downs the champagne in one gulp, and then stalks over to the black case on the coffee table. Unsnapping the lid, Logan pulls out a bottle of cleaner and tosses it at Lehnsherr – just a touch too hard, and without preamble. “For the metal. Lube and condoms are in the bedroom.”

Erik chuckles. “Right to business, eh? I like your style.” He smiles at them again, smugly amused, and then turns and heads towards the bedroom. “I’m going to use the ensuite…meet you inside when you’re ready?”

As soon as Lehnsherr disappears into the bathroom, Charles wraps his arms around Logan, and pulls him close. “Don’t be jealous. I love you, and this is just sex. We agreed not to let any of this come between us, right? No matter how attractive Erik turned out to be, he’s not _you_.”  
  
“I know.” Logan sighs as he caresses Charles’ cheek, taking his mouth in a soft, languorous kiss. “I’m not, it’s just…he’s  _so_ …”

Charles laughs, and presses another kiss against Logan’s lips. “Yes, he’s cocky, and a bit presumptuous. And if we weren’t doing _this_ I doubt you and Erik would care to spend much time in the same room. You know if you’ve changed your mind we don’t have to—“

“No, I want to do this. I do.”

Charles smiles then, so bright and beautiful and obviously pleased that it’s enough to drive away the last of the irritation brewing in his gut.

“Me too,” Charles quips. “Now let’s go see if the man ‘measures up’ to expectations.”

They walk hand in hand into the bedroom just as Lehnsherr exits the ensuite, floating three golf ball sized spheres in the air with his gift. He gives Charles a sly wink as he sends them towards the bed, dropping them one by one onto the soft pillows. It’s a transparent attempt to impress them, Logan thinks, by showing the extent of the man’s control over metal; a ploy that seems to work on his Professor husband at least, who delights in every new mutation discovered, no matter big or small.

He pulls Charles into another kiss, soft and sweet, before settling into his designated spot. They’ve put the single armchair right at the foot of the king sized bed, close enough to see everything but not enough to touch. Charles smiles at him fondly, squeezing his hand, and then he’s looking up to meet Lehnsherr’s gaze, signaling his readiness with a brisk nod.

The transformation is abrupt; the languid ease disappears from Erik’s frame, his body tensing with authority as he strides over to the bed. He reaches for Charles and pulls their bodies flush, gripping him by the nape of his neck. The expression on Lehnsherr’s face is almost worshipful as he brushes that strong jawline with his thumb, seeming to take in every freckle and every line of his husband’s handsome face. But it morphs only a moment later into something hungry and dark, with Lehnsherr yanking Charles in for a breathless, bruising kiss, soft brown locks fisted roughly in his hand.

“Take your clothes off. I want to see you.”

They’re standing right in front of Logan, in the short distance between the armchair and the bed, so that Logan is a crotch level with them both as Charles begins to strip out of his clothes. He unbuttons his shirt with deft fingers, and then shrugs efficiently out of his pants and his boxers, revealing himself unashamedly to their eyes, cock already half erect. It is almost too tempting to be this close, and not be able to touch; to know that someone else will have the pleasure of tasting him soon, of spreading him open and fucking into him—

“You’re stunning,” Erik says, staring fixedly at all that exposed skin, but not touching…not yet. “No wonder your husband likes to watch. It’s what you crave, isn’t it? You know men find you irresistible. You _want_ them to want you. To be desperate to have you…isn’t that right, Charles?”

“Yes,” Charles breathes, his body vibrating with tension, as though he’s holding himself back from begging to be touched. Logan doubts his husband has ever been made to wait for what he wants, a fact that Erik seems to have deduced rather unerringly from only a few brief interactions. “I want you to want me. Yes.”

Erik smiles, baring his teeth as he brushes his thumb across Charles’ plush bottom lip. “On your knees then. Show me how you are at sucking cock.”

Charles obeys promptly, dropping to his knees and gazing up at Erik, fingers reaching for his belt. His efforts however are interrupted by a wave of Erik’s hand, the belt unwinding itself sinuously from around his trim waist, followed by the button – metal, possibly custom made – coming undone. The zipper follows immediately after, sliding down to reveal the lack of underwear, as well as the swell and curve of a hard, circumcised prick. 

“Oh my god,” Charles murmurs, eyes going wide with lust at the length and girth of Lehnsherr’s dick. It’s impressive, Logan begrudgingly notes…and also possibly, wonders how good it must taste. The latter thought is part Logan, part Charles he realizes, the swell of greedy lust from his husband making his own erection rub uncomfortably in his jeans. Erik smirks, like he knows exactly what they’re both thinking, and then he’s raising his hand again, floating the metal orbs from the bedspread. He reshapes them into cuffs which he promptly wraps around Charles’ wrists, yanking Charles’ arms behind his back before fusing them together.

“Now,” Erik says, “suck me with that pretty mouth.”

It’s an order that Charles is eager to follow, leaning in to nose against the outline of Erik’s prick, before tugging the fabric out of the way with his teeth. By now Lehnsherr is flushed and fully erect, cock springing from its confines with Charles’ careful manoeuvring. He inhales loudly when Charles licks the tip, lapping the pre-come, tongue gliding over the slit; groans when Charles starts working his shaft, licking every inch of it before he takes Lehnsherr’s balls into his mouth. 

Erik gasps, fingers flexing to grip a fist full of Charles’ hair, thighs trembling as Charles rolls his tongue around the scrotum, pressing in gently at the tender cleft. Logan knows this, because Charles is sharing both the sensations and the taste, and because he’s been on the receiving end of that fantastic mouth enough times to know all of his husband’s little tricks.

“ _Fuck_.”

Charles grins at the reaction, pulling back a little to let Erik catch his breath. But then he’s leaning in again and taking the entire length into his mouth, drawing Lehnsherr’s enormous cock down his throat until his lips are almost pressed against the curls. It makes Erik hiss loudly and buck his hips, hands reaching to grasp Charles tightly on either side of his head.  

“Ugggh,” Lehnsherr groans, shoving his prick in and out of Charles’ mouth. Logan finds himself unconsciously licking his lips, the _heat_ and _smell_ and _taste_ of Lehnsherr overwhelming, as though it’s his own throat getting fucked with barely restrained force. His hands trail down to his crotch to rub at his erection, the relief almost palpable when he unzips his jeans and tugs himself out with a satisfied grunt.

It’s more than a little arousing to watch Charles break down Lehnsherr’s defenses; to watch the man’s cool façade fall away with every thrust and every wicked moan from his husband’s sinful mouth. Charles is completely in his element, inhaling cock like he was born for it, showing off for the both of them as Erik quakes and shudders. But then Lehnsherr abruptly pulls away and drags Charles to his feet, shoving him face down on the bed as he kicks off his own trousers. He maneuvers Charles onto his knees until he’s spread wide, ass pointed straight towards Logan in his chair, his pretty pink hole at eye level between the pale curves of his luscious cheeks.

“We’re going to put on a good show for your _husband_ ,” Lehnsherr murmurs, his hand caressing the small of Charles’ back as he reaches for the bottle of lube on the bedspread. “He’s going to get a bird’s eye view of my fingers inside you, fucking you loose, making you moan…does that sound good to you, Charles?”

Logan can’t see Charles’ face but he can certainly _feel_ the surge of lust and approval at Erik’s words, his hips arching back against the soft kiss pressed at his entrance. The kiss is followed by the flick of Lehnsherr’s tongue, teasing and circling the rim, as Charles’ erection dangles stiff and untouched between his legs, the tip slick and glistening. Breathless groans fall loud and unfettered from Charles’ lips, morphing into a high pitched whine when Erik finally breaches him with a long, slender finger.

“Look at you…you _love_ this,” Erik teases.

Charles moans again, and the sound makes Logan stroke himself harder; he can’t take his eyes off of Lehnsherr’s probing tongue and steady hands, the view from this new perspective wholly new and exciting.

“Ugh…yes.”

“I can feel you clenching, pulling me in…you’re such a slut for it, aren’t you?” Erik breathes, his words almost reverential as he works Charles open. “Do you dream about it? Bending over for any man who wants to fuck you? For stranger after stranger to put their hands on you and spread you wide, fucking you ‘til you can’t walk, Charles? ‘Til your ass is so full of come it’s leaking out of you?”

A full body shiver wracks Charles’ body, and Logan knows he’s teetering on the edge already; the slightest bit of pressure on his prostate would be enough to push him over. But Erik it seems, has something else in mind, removing his fingers without warning and closing his other hand around Charles’ throbbing prick. It makes his husband gasp in surprise and then whine with displeasure, as Lehnsherr slowly eases him down from his high, denying the orgasm that was only seconds from reach.

“No! Erik, _please_ ,” Charles pants, thrusting his ass higher, twisting his head to look up at Lehnsherr with wide and pleading eyes. “Please, Erik, don’t stop! I need...”

Erik slaps him, hard enough to leave a red handprint on that pale flesh, making Charles groan long and low like he’s dying. “Need what, Charles? Tell me exactly what you need.”

“I need—“

Charles hisses, as Erik lands another hard slap on his other cheek. “Please…I need _you_ , your cock inside me now. Please, I need you to fuck me, make me come. _Please_ …”

He thinks idly that his blood should be boiling, to hear Charles beg another man to fuck him, so desperate and needy, legs spread wide and eyes clouded with lust. Instead, every new whimper sends another bolt of lust directly to his crotch, turning him on; it makes him anxious for Lehnsherr to just get on with it, and fuck Charles raw. And maybe it’s the eager look on Logan’s face that does it – or maybe the bastard’s not as unaffected as he’s pretending to be – but Lehnsherr moves them again, hauling Charles onto his lap with a grunt.

“Go on then,” he says, stretching out on the bed while Charles straddles his hips, facing an increasingly impatient Logan, “fuck yourself on me. Show him how much you want it.”

Somehow, even with his hands cuffed behind him Charles manages to balance almost gracefully, rolling back to line himself up before slowly sinking onto Erik’s cock. Logan watches avidly as the thick shaft disappears, inch by agonizing inch, until their bodies are flush and Charles is moaning, his face wracked with bliss. Lehnsherr groans but doesn’t move, hands shifting to grasp Charles’ hips and holding him steady, letting Charles do the hard work. It’s absolutely breathtaking, the way Charles looks and sounds, flushed and wanton, riding Lehnsherr with his head thrown back in ecstasy. It takes every bit of Logan’s self-control not to finish himself off right there, and marking Charles – his face, his chest, every gorgeous, heaving part of him – with hot and sticky come.

“Logan…”

“Chuck,” he answers, “baby you’re amazing. God look at you, you’re so beautiful. I can’t stop looking at you. I--”

He’s interrupted by a grunt and then a sharp, startled gasp, as Lehnsherr suddenly rolls up, carrying Charles along with an arm around his waist, and toppling them face down onto the bed. There’s barely a break in the rhythm before Erik starts fucking into Charles again, yanking him up and onto his knees, one hand fisted in his hair, the other roughly working his prick. It looks uncomfortable, with his arms pulled back and Lehnsherr’s hand wrapping dangerously now – and _possessively_ – around his neck, but there’s not even the slightest inkling of discomfort from Charles; he gets nothing through their connection but the mad rush of pulsing, mind-blowing lust.

And then Charles is coming, and _he’s_ coming, and the whole world goes blindingly, blissfully white.

He comes back to awareness to the sound of Lehnsherr groaning, hands clenched tight as he pumps his own load deep inside Charles’ perfect ass. This time, he eases them gently onto the bed, chest pressed against Charles’ back, a tenderness to his demeanor missing from just moments before. And he whispers something to Charles, soft and low, before brushing a kiss to his temple, and slowly pulling out with a sigh.

The metal falls away from Charles’ wrists and Logan is on the bed in a flash, massaging them gently, pressing his own kisses against the reddened skin. He moves Charles carefully, laying his head on the pillow and tucking him under the blankets, as Lehnsherr disappears into the ensuite without a word.

“Are you okay?”

Charles smiles, and presses a hand against his cheek. “I’m perfectly fine. More than okay. And you?”

“I’m good.”  
  
“Did you…enjoy yourself?” Charles asks, already knowing, but still wanting to hear the words from Logan.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did. I liked it a lot.”

“Enough to do it again?”

Logan laughs. “We’ll see. Maybe let’s wait until _this_ one’s done before we start planning the next time.”

As if on cue, the door opens and Erik steps into the bedroom again, looking almost as impeccably groomed as he did at the start of the evening. He grins at them and then unexpectedly, reaches to shake their hands. “I had a great time tonight. If you ever want to do it again, give me a call.”

Charles smiles, as pleased as Logan has ever seen him and says, “Thank you, Erik. It was nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, let me walk you out—”

“No, no need, I’ll just let myself out. Have a good night.”

When they hear the front door to the suite open and then close just a few moments later, Logan thinks that he’s seen the last of Erik Lehnsherr, at least for a long, long time.

\-----

It’s not even a month later, when Logan sees him again.


End file.
